There
by Fi.Ackee
Summary: Sesungguhnya Kuroko Tetsuya tak perlu khawatir.


Sesungguhnya Kuroko Tetsuya tak perlu khawatir.

.

.

KnB ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

There ©Kuracha Hing

.

Enjoy Read!

.

Kuroko tidak bisa tidur. Perasaan gelisah terlalu mengusik sehingga matanya jadi menolak untuk tertutup. Sudah banyak cara yang dia lakukan, dari berolahraga hingga tubuhnya lelah, hingga hal yang paling konyol sekalipun : menghitung kambing.

Dinding kamar nuansa biru laut tak bosan ia pandangi, percuma rasanya berusaha tidur, pikirannya masih tertancap pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu : bahkan pelatih terhebat sekalipun tampak putus asa untuk menentukan cara melatihnya –teknik permainannya lebih tepatnya.

Orang-orang mungkin memandang bahwa menyandag gelar 'Miracle Generation' adalah sesuatu yang hebat, namun itu tidak sepenuhnya benar –dan ia sudah berulang kali merasakan hal yang sama akibat kemampuannya yang tidak biasa. Ah, ingat saja pertemuannya dengan Kagami untuk pertama kalinya, ia disuruh meninggalkan basket yang dicintainya karena Kagami memang tak tahu apa-apa saat itu.

Jika membahas tentang cahayanya itu, mungkin dia dapat mengusir sedikit rasa gelisah yang bersarang dalam dirinya, -namun niatan tersebut langsung ditelan habis karena hari sudah menunjukkan lebih dari tengah malam. Dapat dihitung, kira-kira 4 jam lagi matahari sudah menampakkan wujudnya diufuk timur.

Seulas senyum kecil tersungging ketika diketahui tangannya berkhianat, suara Kagami yang berat menyapa di ujung telepon.

"yo" Kuroko menghembuskan napas berat. Sapaan Kagami malah terdengar seperti orang mabuk ketimbang menimbulkan efek keren. Ah, ada-ada saja.

"Aku mengganggu, Kagami-kun?" sedikit nada iba terdengar. Tidak mungkin ia bertanya dengan nada datar seperti baiasa, bisa-bisa Kagami akan tidur kembali.

"Sedikit banyak" Kagami mengeluarkan vocal datar meski tidak terkandung jengkel didalamnya.

"Baiklah, aku tutup saja teleponnya-"

"Kuroko teme! Katakan saja kau memancingku untuk memintamu bercerita!" Kagami terdengar sewot diseberang, Kuroko mendesah, Kagami ternyata tidak bodoh-bodoh amat.

"Ini tentang teknikku, Kagami-kun" hanya hening menyahut. Kuroko melanjutkan "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Hei, yang mengerti kau hanya kau! Tidak mungkin aku menyarankan agar kau menghilang dengan _miss direction_ dantiba-tiba melayang melakukan _dunk_!" mata Kuroko menyipit. Tarik kembali kata-katanya. Yang namanya Kagami Taiga hanyalah orang bodoh dengan kepala terbagi empat bagian : tidur, makan, basket, dan hal-hal yang tak masuk akal.

"Itu hanya terjadi jika kau dan aku berada pada satu tubuh yang sama" Kuroko meletakkan ponsel _flip_ nya disamping kepala. Mode _loud speaker_ diaktifkan.

"Ha, itu gambaran anak kita nantinya"

"Kagami-kun!" Suara kekehan terdengar samar. Oh, Kuroko bisa membayangkan jika makhluk tersebut mengeluarkan cengirannya disana.

"Setidaknya ceritakan sesuatu yang dapat membuatku tertidur"

"Aku juga ingin tidur, Kuroko _teme_ "

"Semakin cepat kau bercerita, semakin besar peluangmu untuk tidur, Bakagami-kun. Aku bisa melawanmu hingga pagi nanti. Kau saja yang bakal tersikisa" Kuroko berucap satu kalimat panjang.

"Kau cerewet" Kagami tahu sebentar lagi dia akan menyerah.

"Itu urusanku" Kuroko tidak mau kalah.

"Tidur! Kau bisa tertidur dikelas saat jam pelajaran nanti"

"Dan jika kita sama berbuat hal itu, Cuma Kagami-kun yang bakal ketahuan"

Kagami mengerang frustasi, sebelum akhirnya menceritakan segala yang ada di kepalanya.

Tentang kebiasaan Kuroko yang menjengkelkan, tentang potonganharga di Majiba, tentang Tetsuya #2 yang masih suka mengganggunya. Kuroko hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman seraya memejamkan mata –dia akan tertidur sebentar lagi jika tebakannya tak meleset.

Yah, walau sebenarnya ini semua tidak ada gunanya, obrolan ini dapat mengobati rasa gelisahnya –dan membuatnya tersenyum. Tali kesadaran yang mengikatnya kian merenggang, dan dia tahu Kagami akan mematikan telepon saat mendengar napas beratnya.

Satu kesimpulan dapat ditariknya : seharusnya dia tidak perlu khawatir karena ada Kagami Taiga disampingnya. –Dan ocehan Cahayanya tadi sedikit memberinya inspirasi.

Ah, tampaknya ia akan tidur sekarang.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
